The King Among Us: Shameful Secrets
9:40Finn168719The Finnittanian representatives are talking eachother about the nation that is recently discovered called the GU *Finnittanian Representative 1: The New Nation came out of hiding I see, not sure if the Geautopaborias Unitarium is hostile or not. *Finnittanian Representative 1: But we need to find about about this nation. *9:41Hiddenlich *Gnik Gnils is watching the live news feed from the Trolliversian Union conference *Kee'Jod Representative: The GU has been lurking in the darkness for a very long time. Why it decided to form relations with us is unknown... * *Jake heads to Sling King's room and knocks on the door *9:44Sling KingSling King: What is it? *Sling King opens the door and goes to the window with a Sniper Rifle *9:45HiddenlichJake: Do you want to raid Timmy the Werewolf's house? *9:45Finn168719The Finnittanian diplomat, who is guarded by multiple troops are sent to the GU to interact *Finn shows up *9:45HiddenlichJake: He's dead, and his corpse was taken away by the military, so I thought we could snoop around at his property for secrets *9:46Finn168719Finn: Hmmm... Timmy the Werewolf's house raiding right? *9:46HiddenlichJake: Yep! *9:46Finn168719Finn was wearing Kamina's cape *9:46Sling KingSling King runs outside to Timmy's house *9:46Hiddenlich *Jake runs after him * *Jake cracks open the door for Sling King * *There are skulls of dead mythical creatures on headposts *9:50Finn168719Finn: Looks freaky eh? *Finn puts on Kamina's glasses *9:51Hiddenlich *The stake that was used to kill Dracula is in a display case. It is unknown how Timmy got his hands on it... *9:51Sling KingSling King starts shooting the treehouse *9:51Hiddenlich *A locked chest falls out of it *9:51Finn168719Zeus shows up again, wanting to attack Finn for what he did last time (For shooting him in the head with a pistol) *9:52HiddenlichJake: SLING! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS! *9:52Finn168719Finn: *In a mocking tone* Hi there Susan! *Finn: Are you tired of getting insulted by a person who thinks that you are just an obnoxious deity? *Finn: Well too bad! Science will beat you once again! *9:53Sling KingSling King: Hm.? *9:53Finn168719Finn grabs a mirror and uses it in case Zeus throw a thunderbolt at him *throws* *9:54HiddenlichJake points to the computer on Timmy's old desk * *There is a sticky note that says: "Remember to sell this piece of junk to the factory" *9:55Sling KingSling King: Nope, imma raid it for parts *9:56Finn168719Zeus throws a thunderbolt at Finn, resulting in a thunderbolt being reflected back at him from a mirror *9:56HiddenlichJake: How much do you think this would sell for anyway? The computers today are a lot more sophisticated than this ancient thing *9:57Finn168719Zeus falls unconscious and Hermes takes him to Mount Olympus, defeated once again by a Mortal... *9:57Sling KingSling King: I will just put this on the wall of useless junk i found *9:57Finn168719Finn: Hey guys, Did you see that old man with a thunderbolt last time? *Finn: As you probably heard a thunderbolt nearby *9:58Hiddenlich *Finn bumps into an old oak shelf. Dozens of pictures come out of it's side *Jake: Um... * *They were pictures of Maki Badfox *Jake: I think you um... stumbled into his... *9:59Sling KingSling King: O_O Burn it. *10:00Finn168719Finn grabs a match and sets the picture on fire, with a O_O Face *10:00HiddenlichJake: God damn creep. *10:00Finn168719Finn: That must be one of Timmy's freakshow friends... *10:00Sling KingSling King: My eyes, someone get bleach *10:00Finn168719Finn: As I assumed. *Finn grabs two mind bleach and gives one of them to Sling *Finn pours one of them in his eyes *10:01HiddenlichJake: The hearts drawn on the images... * *Jake shivers *10:01Sling KingSling King: Thank you. *pours bleach on the computer* *10:02Finn168719Finn: That must be his.... Hideous waifu. *10:02Sling KingSling King: Probably *10:02HiddenlichJake: I know her. She's not married to him *10:02Sling KingSling King: You do? *10:02HiddenlichJake: But... I don't think she knew Timmy had all of these pictures of her stashed in one of his shelfs *Jake: Her name is Maki Badfox. *10:03Finn168719Finn: That must be his crush that doesn't return his feelings to him. *ignore that part I must reword it *Finn: That must be his crush, who doesn't feel the same way Timmy feels.* *10:04HiddenlichJake: One sided relationship! *10:04Finn168719Finn: He is probably a stalker of her. *10:04HiddenlichJake: Most likely. *Jake: I would be drinking the thoughts away, but I signed an alcohol-free contract *10:05Sling KingSling King: Wine isn't alcohol is it? *10:05Hiddenlich *Jake looks at the eye bleach *Jake: Could I borrow that? *10:05Finn168719Finn: Okay, just pour it in your eyes to forget this. *10:05HiddenlichJake: Forget the images at least... * *Jake grabs the bleach and pours it into his eyes *10:06Finn168719Jake however doesn't remember the images he saw *10:06Hiddenlich *Jake wipes his eyes off *10:06Finn168719After using this *10:06HiddenlichJake: Alright. I have an idea of the contents of those images, but I don't know for sure. I like it! *Jake: But anyways, let's keep going! We might find some loot in his shed or something *10:07Sling KingSling King looks at more photos *Sling King: O_O *runs outside* *10:08Finn168719Finn follows Jake *10:08HiddenlichJake: Sling! Where did- AHHHHHHHHH!!! * *The room is covered with images of Maki *Jake: O_O *10:09Finn168719Finn: Wait wha- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?! *10:09HiddenlichJake: What... THE FUCK? LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! *10:09Finn168719Finn and Jake runs out of the house in fear *10:10Sling KingSling King: DISGUSTING! *10:10Finn168719Finn appears to be screaming in terror *10:10HiddenlichJake: I'm glad we will never know what he would do to her in an actual relationship *10:11Finn168719Finn: I'm glad as well. *10:11Sling KingSling King give me the bleach *10:11HiddenlichJake: Stalking is one thing, taking a massive amount of images is another, having a room full- GEEAHHHH!!! * *Jake hands Sling King the bleach *10:11Sling KingSling King: Thanks *bleaches his eyes* *Sling King puts it down *10:12HiddenlichJake: Remember to wipe your eyes off. They will get sore if you don't *10:12Finn168719Finn: This is especially worse if we continue investigating the house. *10:13Sling KingSling King throws ice into his eyes *10:13Hiddenlich *Gnik Gnils is raging at the television screen * *He is on the phone at the same time *Gnik Gnils: I HATE THE TROLLIVERSIAN WRESTLING LEAGUE! *Gnik Gnils: I'M NOT PAYING YOU WITH A PACK OF GUM! * *Gnik Gnils throws the cell phone at the wall, snapping it in half *10:14Sling KingSling King: Stop yelling! I can hear you from here! *10:15Finn168719Finn: Timmy's house isn't as normal as you think it is. *10:15HiddenlichGnik Gnils: EL WEEGIO GOT CLOTHESLINED! CLOTHESLINED! AND THEN HE GOT PINNED *Gnik Gnils: Oh yeah. What did you three find over there? *10:16Finn168719Finn: There are multiple pictures of Maki Badfox from the drawers, to his room. *10:16Sling KingSling King: Don't come here! *10:16Finn168719Finn: He's a stalker! *10:17HiddenlichGnik Gnils: That's not bad at all! Think if he had a yaoi collection or something *10:18Finn168719Finn: It would be better if we will never know what he will do to her in an actual relationship. *10:18HiddenlichJake: It's still messed up! *Gnik Gnils: *Nervously* Ha ha ha... it is.... *10:19Sling KingSling King: *shouts* I'm on to you over there! *10:19HiddenlichGnik Gnils: I DON'T HAVE SECRET PICTURES! I ONLY HAVE SECRET ROCK CARVING COLLECTIONS! *Jake: ... *10:20Finn168719Finn: ... *10:20HiddenlichJake: Please don't make us come with you Sling *10:20Sling KingSling King: Alright. *Sling King takes out a Balisong *Sling King: Excuse me. *10:21HiddenlichGnik Gnils: ... *10:21Sling KingSling King goes to Gnik Gnils *10:21Finn168719Finn: I wonder what will happen if he is alive and caught us snooping around in his hous- *10:22HiddenlichGnik Gnils starts laughing *10:22Sling KingSling King: I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT IF YOU HAVE WHAT I THINK YOU HAVE! *10:22HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Just-just go up the stair- HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! *10:22Finn168719The group hears a familar howl *10:22HiddenlichGnik Gnils: ... *10:22Sling KingSling King goes outside *Sling King: What was that? *10:22Finn168719Finn: What the... Did the government brought him to life? *10:22Hiddenlich *Jake follows him *10:23Finn168719Finn follows him *10:23Hiddenlich *Gnik Gnils follows him (Him being Finn) *10:23Finn168719Finn sees some glowing eyes, lurking on the bushes *10:23Sling KingSling King looks in the bushes *10:23Finn168719 *Finn: It's that who I-I think it-it is? *shaking in fear* *10:24Hiddenlich *Gnik Gnils is sweating like crazy *10:24Sling KingSling King starts shoving the balisong into the bushes *10:25Finn168719A familar werewolf shows up out of the bushes, with some cybernetic implants, presumely that the Military implanted in it *presumedly* *With some burns *10:26HiddenlichJakes: T-T-Timmy? Is that you? *10:26Finn168719Finn: It must be.... TIMMY! *10:26Hiddenlich *The Werewolf stares at the group *10:27Sling KingSling King: WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?! *runs away* *10:27HiddenlichR-Kelly: And then the werewolf stood up and said: "Why the hell did you go in my house?" * *There is an ooh after R-Kelly says that narration line *Jake: W-we were just looking for loot! *10:28Finn168719Finn: Yeah! *10:28Sling KingSling King: And an old computer. *10:29Finn168719Finn: And also I got in a fight with Zeus and won again. *10:29HiddenlichR-Kelly: The werewolf put his hands over his face, and walked around the yard! He whispered the words: "So you seen my pictures?" * *There is another ooh *10:29Finn168719Finn: N-no! we did-didn't! *10:30HiddenlichR-Kelly: Then it got really quiet! More quiet than a silent prayer! More quiet than a Christmas night! More quiet than- okay you get the point! *R-Kelly: The werewolf looked at Sling with shame *10:30Sling KingSling King: Quiet than a fly breaking wind? *10:31Finn168719Finn: Or even quiet than a basement. *10:31HiddenlichR-Kelly: He said: "You know how hard it was to get those pictures? Did you really have to burn them? You could have at the least stomped on them. *9:41Hiddenlich *The werewolf stares at Sling King *9:43Sling KingSling King is making a creeped out face *9:44Hiddenlich *Gnik Gnils faints from sweating so much *9:44Sling KingSling King: Hm... Someone take him home *9:45HiddenlichR-Kelly: After a long hard stare, the werewolf looked down at the ground and closed his eyes in shame. * *Jake brings Gnik Gnils back in the house *R-Kelly: "I'm a f***ing creep I know, but do you know what punishment werewolves go through? We can never be in a human form, or be friends with anyone. I was once a normal teen, with the world ahead of him. But then my life changed when I got bit by a hairy man... * *" *R-Kelly: "BUT ENOUGH WITH THE SOB STORY! I'm not happy about this incident today! I mean come on, why would you break into a dead man's house?" *9:48Sling KingSling King: I can help with your Lycanthropy problem. *9:49HiddenlichR-Kelly: The werewolf laughed. He looked at Sling King and said: "And maybe I can tell you how to become a unicorn..." *9:50Sling KingSling King grabs a gem and turns into a unicorn *Sling King: Neigh, what do you think? I can do that myself *Sling King turns back to normal *9:53Hiddenlich *R-Kelly and the werewolf are stumped by what Sling King can do *9:54Sling KingSling King grabs a gem and turns into a werewolf *Sling King: See? *9:55HiddenlichR-Kelly: Damn... oh um! (Clears his throat) The werewolf was amazed by Sling King's trick. He didn't actually think he was serious until now. *9:56Sling KingSling King turns back to normal *Sling King: Believe me? *9:56HiddenlichWerewolf: *Deep voice* Certainly. * *R-Kelly disappears because his astonishment over Sling King's trick. He is no longer the narrator of the werewolf * *of his *Werewolf: But there has to be a catch. There is always a catch *9:59Sling KingSling King: Just stop digging in my yard. *Sling King: It took hours to find good soil *10:00HiddenlichWerewolf: Okay. *Werewolf: But what about the gem? What side effects does this thing have? *10:00Sling KingSling King: Nothing *Sling King: Apart from happiness *Sling King: Is that a bad thing on your side? *10:03Hiddenlich *The werewolf stares back in the direction of his house *Werewolf: Alright. *10:05Sling KingSling King: Here, just hold it for 5 seconds and you will turn back into your non-lycanthropic self *Sling King: Is that even a word? *10:05HiddenlichWerewolf: Human self. * *Werewolf takes the geme * *Gem * *There is a blinding light, and he becomes a naked adult male *10:07Sling KingSling King gives him clothes *10:07Hiddenlich *The werewolf puts the clothes on and looks at himself *10:08Sling KingSling King: I am going to go bleach my eyes and pretend i never saw that *Sling King puts bleach into his eyes *10:09HiddenlichWerewolf: *Thinking* I can't believe this... *10:09Sling KingSling King: Jake! Get the dry ice! *10:10Hiddenlich *Jake throws a bucket of dry ice at Sling King's face *10:10Sling KingSling King: Thanks. *Sling King: Now are you going back home or not Timmy? *10:11Hiddenlich *The werewolf has disappeared * *There is a rough note on the tree that says "Thank you" *10:12Sling KingSling King: Hm... Nice to see a guy happy *10:12Hiddenlich *Gnik Gnils screams from inside the house *10:13Sling KingSling King runs inside *10:13HiddenlichGnik Gnils: JAKE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU IN THERE! *Jake: IF YOU AREN'T HIDING ANYTHING I SHOULD BE ABLE TO COME INTO YOUR CLOSET! *10:13Sling KingSling King: What's this about? *10:13HiddenlichGnik Gnils: THERE'S ALCOHOL! *Jake: Bullsh*t. *10:14Sling KingSling King kicks through the door *Sling King opens the closet *10:14Hiddenlich *There are pictures of random women all over the right wall of the closet * *They are naked too... *10:14Sling KingSling King: What the f*cking sh*t man?! *10:15HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Every man on this god d*mn Earth has secrets! And some of them should remain hidden! *Gnik Gnils: You probably have some too! *10:16Sling KingSling King: Like the gold alcohol i drink while you guys are away *Sling King: Yeah, that's probably the only secret i have. *10:17HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Bull crap! *Gnik Gnils: You probably have a secret stash of strip simulators that you play when we go to bed *10:18Sling KingSling King: I don't even play games *Sling King: I use a PC * *10:30HiddenlichGnik Gnils: How about secret films? *10:30Sling KingSling King: I don't watch films *Sling King: Only action movies *10:31HiddenlichJake: He doesn't watch any of the stick hole crap you are talking about Gnik! *10:32Sling KingSling King shows a box of movies watched *They are all action movies *10:32HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Um... *Gnik Gnils: Oh! Let's look in Sling's room for phot- *Jake: Stop trying to defend yourself *10:33Sling KingSling King: Only photos i have are on vacation *10:34HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Vacation? Did you go to Cancun? **Jake kicks Gnik Gnils in the crotch *10:34Sling KingSling King: Only secrets i have are: burying Gnik's alcohol, burying a dead guy and pirating an old film *10:35HiddenlichGnik Gnils: O...kay... WAIT! YOU BURIED MY ALCOHOL! **? *10:35Sling KingSling King: Yup. *10:36HiddenlichGnik Gnils: If I wasn't in so much pain I would kick your YOW! *Jake: Do you want me to hit you a third time now? *10:36Sling KingSling King: I also buried your other stuff. *10:37HiddenlichGnik Gnils: You're not saying you... *10:38Sling KingSling King: Yes, i buried your boxes of numerous photos *10:38HiddenlichGnik Gnils: I was talking about my pina colada maker *10:39Sling KingSling King: And that too *10:40HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Sling, I have another secret *10:41Sling KingSling King: What? *10:41HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Remember that diamond shower curtain you adore? *10:42Sling KingSling King: Yes? What about it? *10:42HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Do you remember Slingake? *10:42Sling KingSling King: Yes. *10:42HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Do you remember the Skirmisher you hired as a bodyguard once? *10:43Sling KingSling King: Yes, i do *10:43HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Well... after he passed away on duty... Slingake took his needler and trimmed- *Jake's pupils shrink **He runs out of the room and dives into the coffee table, rendering him unconscious *10:44Sling KingSling King: Jake, go to the room, i don't think you wanna hear this. *Sling King: Ok, now what *Sling King: What happened? *10:45HiddenlichGnik Gnils: He trimmed EVERY hair on his body while sitting on the curtain *Gnik Gnils: He spit shined it after words **Afterwards *10:46Sling KingSling King: That's messed up, replace the curtain, how do you know this? *10:47HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Because one of the boxes you buried somewhere in the backyard had the payment he snuck to me. *Gnik Gnils: The payment was for me not telling you about it *10:48Sling KingSling King: Grab the pistol *10:48HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Why? *10:48Sling KingSling King: Just give it to me. *10:49HiddenlichGnik Gnils: What are you going to do with it? *10:49Sling KingSling King: JUST GIVE ME! *10:50HiddenlichGnik Gnils: You are going to kill him aren't you? *10:50Sling KingSling King: No. *Sling King: I wont, just give me *10:51Hiddenlich*Gnik Gnils reluctantly gives him the pistol *Gnik Gnils: Please, don't kill anyone... or yourself... *10:51Sling KingSling King shoots himself *EZ3gee comes out of the closet *10:51HiddenlichGnik Gnils: ... *10:51Sling KingEZ3gee: Hi there! *10:51HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Who are you? *10:51Sling KingEZ3gee: Sadly, thats a clone. *EZ3gee: The real Sling King is not here. *10:52HiddenlichGnik Gnils: What do you mean the real Sling King isn't here? *10:53Sling KingEZ3gee: That is a clone. *EZ3gee: That Sling King is not bleeding. *10:54HiddenlichGnik Gnils: But... *Gnik Gnils: WHERE IS SLING KING YOU SON OF A- *10:54Sling KingEZ3gee: Calm down motherf*cker. *10:54Hiddenlich*Gnik Gnils begins to swear faster than a sailor that stubbed his toe **After a few solid minutes of swearing, he stops *10:55Sling KingEZ3gee: He died long ago, oh wait, no, he is across the street having brunch *10:55HiddenlichGnik Gnils: You are a government agent aren't you? *10:56Sling KingEZ3gee: Uh, no, every time a clone dies, i'm here. *EZ3gee: If i die, another Sling King appears *10:56HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Wait. Do they share memories? *10:57Sling KingEZ3gee: No, only a little bit of the last 5 second *seconds* *10:57HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Then how long was this particular clone alive? *10:58Sling KingEZ3gee: 4 days *10:58HiddenlichGnik Gnils: ... *10:58Sling KingEZ3gee: Every clone knows how many days a clone has lived *EZ3gee: Then the new clone comes out of a random place *11:01HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Am I a clone of the original me then? *11:02Sling KingEZ3gee: No, you are the original you. *EZ3gee: Only Sling King gets clones *11:03HiddenlichGnik Gnils: That's a relief *Gnik Gnils: I thought I was going to start believing my life is a lie and that I should commit suicide *11:04Sling KingEZ3gee: You can try, but Sling King will replace you *EZ3gee: Sling King is again, across the street eating brunch *11:07Hiddenlich*The next morning **Gnik Gnils wakes up to his alarm clock **Jake is still passed out on the coffee table *Gnik Gnils: SLING KING! *Gnik Gnils: SLING KING! ARE YOU HOME FROM THAT BRUNCH YET? *11:13Sling KingSling King is on the couch *11:14Hiddenlich*Gnik Gnils hops down the staircase *Gnik Gnils: Thank goodness you are home! *11:15Sling KingSling King: I know EZ3gee told you i'm the original *11:16HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Why didn't you tell me? *11:17Sling KingSling King: Secret reasons *11:17HiddenlichGnik Gnils: YET I TOLD YOU'RE CLONE ALL OF MY SECREST! **Secrets *11:19Sling KingSling King: I wanted to know, i got it all. *Sling King: Ha, you fell for it! *11:20HiddenlichGnik Gnils: ... *Gnik Gnils: Do you want me to tell you something else? *11:21Sling KingSling King: Yes, i do. *11:21Hiddenlich*Gnik Gnils gets on the phone with someone *Gnik Gnils: Yeah. It's here Nour. Yep. Uh huh. Come and get it! It's in Sling King **Sling King's room *11:22Sling KingSling King: Who's that. *11:22HiddenlichGnik Gnils: I just told Nour you were holding onto his most precious piece of jewelry... *Gnik Gnils: The sapphire geme! **Gem *11:23Sling KingSling King: Which was destroyed? *Sling King: I stole the real one *11:24HiddenlichGnik Gnils: I implanted it underneath your bed *11:24Sling KingSling King: F*ck. *11:25HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Yeah, you're screwed! *11:25Sling KingSling King: Before i die. *Sling King: I should tell you. Once i die, you wont exist anymore, or any memory of me at that point. *11:26Hiddenlich*Two Securigodlies break through the roof *Securigodly: GIVE US BACK THE GEM, SLING KING! *11:27Sling KingSling King: Take it, you wont remember me anymore. *11:27HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Sling... *Gnik Gnils: NO! YOU CAN'T! *11:28Sling KingSling King: So, goodbye *Sling King puts on a blindfold *11:28HiddenlichSecurigodly: We aren't playing pin the tail on the camel! Give us the gem! *11:29Sling KingSling King: Here. *Sling King puts it on the floor *Sling King: Well, i had a good run. *11:30HiddenlichGnik Gnils: Wait a minute, how did you get hold of the gem? *11:30Sling KingSling King: Teleportation. *11:32Hiddenlich*The Securigodlies pick up the gem, but suddenly- *R-Kelly: THE WEREWOLF BREAKS DOWN THE DOOR! *R-Kelly: HE'S IN HIS WOLF FORM! WHAT THE HELL IS HE UP TO? *R-Kelly: Well, he said: "Sling I can't thank you enough for this gem. I've never been happier in my entire life. But I need to tell you something before I get to far into this new life!" *11:34Sling KingSling King: Yes? *11:35HiddenlichR-Kelly: The werewolf took a breath. The air got very tense. Gnik Gnils took a chair. The Securigodlies stayed hovering in the air. *11:35Sling KingSling King is still on the floor kneeling with a blindfold *11:36HiddenlichR-Kelly: The broken being with tears in his eyes said: Sling King, I am not the one you think I am... **The screen darkens *11:37Sling KingSling King: ... *11:38HiddenlichStoic Narrator: End of book 1 Category:The King Among Us: Roleplays Category:Finished Roleplays